Screaming Surrender
by aaahtnamas
Summary: "I'm down on my knees, crushed to the floor, screaming surrender like never before." - Rubylux.
1. Part One and Two

**A/N: First off, I believe I owe an apology to Lost In My Imagination; I'm not making _Say Anything_ a longer story. And I know you weren't all that happy with me posting this, but I decided to all the same.**

**This was inspired by the song _Screaming Surrender _by _Rubylux._ I really hope you'll check it out, cause I think it goes quite nicely with the story line. If you don't agree, then fair enough, but the song is beautiful all the same. **

**I also have received a few reviews for stories I was thinking of removing, if you are one of the lovely people who review my writing, I am so grateful, and I will attempt to keep writing some of the more 'popular' ones. Every review is read and appreciated, and I want you all to know that. **

**I'm not that sure on this one in particular, but I thought I might post it to see what you guys think and see if I can actually finish something for a change. I love to write, and I think I need to prove to myself that I can finish something if I put my mind to it, and it is worth it. **

**The layout for this is simple. It's in parts rather than chapters and, depending on the length, there may be more than one part to a post. Everything in italics is a memory, the piece before that is set in the 'present'. It is set during the sixth year at Hogwarts. I hope you all follow it!**

_**I'm down on my knees, crushed to the floor, screaming surrender like never before. - Rubylux**_

**- Sammi**

* * *

**Part One.**

A silvery substance rolled down his cheek, etching a trail into his skin. His piercing blue eyes shone with a sadness that could not be faked, or challenged. He sat alone, crouching over the limp body as he sobbed loudly over the mess he had created; the action that he alone should be blamed for. No one disturbed him; they allowed him to rock back and forth as he tried to sort it out in his mind. He tried to push back this reality – it couldn't be true; could it? Those that were closest to the body in Draco's arms let him be – an action he could scarcely believe, but too devastated to question.

"Why?" he whispered softly to the air. His eyes closed as yet another tear dropped.

* * *

_He scowled at her from across the room, no doubt wondering how something as repulsive as her could still manage to be here. It had been a full summer since she had seen the boy 0 his platinum hair had grown slightly; though he still had it pulled back, marking his elegant and sharp features along with those menacing eyes. She noticed he had grown just an inch or so – nothing major, or particularly noticeable. So, why had she noticed? She put it down the constant surveillance they had been ordered to keep on him – any change in character had to be detected. She felt slightly sorry for Draco Malfoy – their constant stares must have made him feel uncomfortable._

_She turned as her name was called. The potions class had dramatically decreased in size since last year – a lot of the previous year's class wanting to get away from the now old potions master. "You shall be partnered with Mr Malfoy. Yes, I believe that suits." Professor Slughorn nodded to himself._

_Of course, she could barely contain her joy – though, it may make it easier for her to keep an eye on him. He strolled over to their table – the hatred showing only in his cold eyes. She started slightly as he took another step closer – a step she did not find necessary – and realised she had never taken the time to admire his calm nature; probably as it was hidden behind a cold demeanour._

_He nodded once at her in false politeness; he had to keep the Professors happy, at least. He grunted my name, laced with a poison she would most definitely not wish to experience._

_"Malfoy," I replied, my tone just as cold._

_The class shouldn't have had to be this difficult – dancing around one another as though each were glass statues; one wrong move and they would end up like shattered glass, a thousand pieces scattered across the floor and impossible to collect completely._

_She picked up the golden liquid and attempted to pour out exactly one teaspoon. It was a difficult task- the golden substance alone able to burn a hole through even the strongest of metals; and the measure had to be perfect if the potion was to be a success._

_A shiver coated her like a blanket when she felt cool breath on the back of her neck. "Careful," he muttered from behind me. Draco took hold of her now shaking hand to steady them as they both poured the liquid onto the teaspoon and into the cauldron. A satisfying hiss told them it was complete as it turned from a sort of dandelion yellow to a soft crimson._

_They both smiled with contentment and turned to face one another. They stood surprisingly close for two enemies; his hand still resting on hers upon the table, his eyes glittering with a look of achievement. His smile faded almost as quickly as her – a mirrored image – he snatched his hand back as though her skin was as deadly as the golden fluid that completed the potion – though, to him, it probably was – and moved back to the other side of the table, an annoyed snarl evident on his face._

_"Don't _ever_ do that again," he hissed; a warning behind his words._

_"I did nothing," she spat with a look of disgust. Beginning to tidy away spare ingredients and utensils, Professor Slughorn approached their table._

_"Yes, yes, excellent," he smiled with delight. "I'm surprised you managed to brew this potion; I believed your… uh… differences would make it near impossible." He looked between the two for a moment, studying the false look of contentment on their faces._

_"Yes, this pairing will suit us all very well. Your homework assignments," Professor Slughorn flicked his wand and white words appeared on the chalk board. "Are on the board and due for next week."_

_"Looks like we'll be spending even more time together," she mused with disgust lathered in her voice._

_"Seems so."_

* * *

**Part Two. **

He ought to hate that blabbering wreck of a teacher for forcing him to work with her; for allowing him to get so close. The pain of her death would not be unbearable if it came at all. All around him, people were comforting other people – he must be seen as some kind of monster; an outcast, the piece of junk on the mantelpiece that everyone wanted to throw out, but kept it there for no real reason. He was the ghost, though not the one who had died. No one rested a forgiving hand on his shoulder; no one gave him an understanding embrace. No one approached him – perhaps scared of how he would react, he was unpredictable after all. But _she _believed him; she would have cried with him, sat with him until it was unbearable to move, she would have spoken words to convince him it would all be alright – simple words. Words that gave him just enough reason to not give up hope.

Yet, if she was able to do all those things, he wouldn't need her – she would be alive, rather than frozen in his arms, the life long gone from her now still heart.

* * *

_She found herself smiling – an action she couldn't believe she could have experienced whilst around him. She was enjoying his company and – although he muttered for her to "shut up" – she could tell he was enjoying hers. Her laughter muffled, but the smile did not disappear. He smiled back at her, before dropping his head back down in concentration._

_They had asked Professor Slughorn if they could use one of the vacant potion classrooms to complete that weeks homework. Three months into the year and their determination to do well had founded them a great pairing; thoughtful, intelligent, and striving to do well (though hidden in Draco's case)._

_A question still lingered on her curious lips. It had been burning at her for a couple of months now. "Draco?"_

_He looked up at the mention of his name._

_"Why are you the way you are?" she asked, her expression serious. "I mean, there must be a reason for your coldness – you'll barely look at me around school unless you are sure there is no one around. You are incredibly intelligent, but you act as though you don't care…"_

_"I don't care," he muttered, interrupting her._

_"You may get away with saying that everywhere you go; but I know you do. You thrive for knowledge, and you get a sense of achievement when you figure something out. It's like you are embarrassed. It's quite insulting…"_

_He did care. And he enjoyed his classes, to a certain extent. But it bothered him that she knew so much; that she had become so close in such a short time. "Why do you care?"_

_She shrugged. "I just want to get to know you a little better."_

_"So you can play spy for Potter?" he spat, his original coldness returning._

_"So I can understand you," she defended. "I think you are misunderstood, Malfoy."_

_It was how he was brought up – having a father who followed the Dark Lord fervently can influence a young boys attitude towards life… and his morals. He was forced to keep himself to himself, not show any form of weakness, and 'befriend' those in power. He found it increasingly difficult to trust people – he believed all has a traitorous side to them. Yet, she had given him no reason to dislike her. Perhaps her parentage, or particular group of friends. Everyone had their enemies – why wasn't he one of hers? The look on her face resembled pity – an expression which infuriated him. He did not need or want her pity. He had forgotten himself, his ways, and the way in which he was supposed to act._

_Draco began to collect his things – parchment, quills, books – and forcefully shoved them into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. His eyes had returned to the ice cold blue which had been so difficult for her to break through._

_"Draco?" she began, realising her choice of topic had been a mistake. "I'm sor.."_

_"I don't need your pity," he hissed. "And you don't deserve my company." _


	2. Part Three and Four

**A/N: I have to thank my beta reader , musicmayhem93 for putting up with my worries, love of the comma and answering my texts so quickly and _zooming _to the rescue! Thanks!**

**Also, I really hope you all like this chapter (for those of you that are reading this, at least). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world created by J.K Rowling. **

**_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
And it's the same as the emotion that I get from you.  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth  
Give me your heart, make it real; or else forget about it. - Smooth, Santana_**

* * *

**Part Three**

"Draco." A soft voice cut through his senses. A fiery red-headed female. Draco didn't want her there. He wanted to be alone. "We have to go."

"No," he argued, his deep voice cut through the crowd like knives – as though he was attempting to part the sea. She took hold of his upper arm, trying to lead him away, but he refused. He held onto the cooling body in his arms all the more tightly and pulled downwards, making it difficult for her to hold on.

"Draco, come on," she pulled at him once more, but her calming voice was having no affect on him.

"Leave me."

She refused, pulling at his torn, bloodied shirt. She struggled, but was not giving up for she too had lost more than just friends on this battle field; Draco knew this. But his loss seemed all the more. At least she had someone to comfort her, someone who loved her, someone who was still here. He had no one. Draco Malfoy had no one.

"Leave me!" He cried, brandishing his wand.

Ginny looked straight into his bloodshot eyes; his platinum hair had lost it's shine, his eyes had lost their cruel gleam, his face had lost all colour. She knew his threat held no intention to cause harm – enough violence had occurred tonight. Yet, she stepped back and allowed him to wallow in his self pity and misery. She, who tried to comfort him, to be there for him – not because she agreed, but because her friend had seen something in him that others had not. She walked away and allowed him to whisper a quiet apology before rocking to and forth with the body resting against his torso.

* * *

"_I haven't seen you in four days!" He exclaimed. "No classes, no note, no explanation as to where you have been! I've been having to do all the work by myself and I have been struggling incredibly and I only find out that you are in the hospital wing when I overhear two teachers talking about you in the staffroom."_

"_Been spying again, Draco?" She muttered with a soft laugh. "I'm fine, by the way. I just have a cold."_

"_If you have a cold, then why are you not in your dorm rather than here?" _

"_The nurse knows me too well," she smiled before erupting into a fit of coughs. _

_Draco reached over to the bedside table, handing her a cup of water. "You wouldn't stay there," he muttered in realisation. "You'd still go to all your classes and infect the other students. Nice of you to think of us all," he laughed._

_She hadn't thought of it like that. She hadn't realised her intentions had been selfish either. She frowned in thought – was it really her classes that she was so desperate to get back to? Or was it something else? Was it a particular thought-consuming Slytherin who clouded her ideals? She shook her head. No. _

_She shivered. The window had been opened for the majority of the day due to her temperature, but now the rain left a puddle on the stone cold floor and the wind howled ferociously through the hospital wing. _

_Draco gave her a worried glance, taking a step - ready to get the nurse on duty. _

"_Cold," she mouthed with a soft smile and another shiver. _

_He wandered over toward the window, pulling it tightly closed and blocking out the storm from outside. His eyes darted round all aspects of the room as she pulled the sheets and blankets up close around her neck, gripping onto them as though they were going to save her life. He shrugged off his cloak and threw it over her pile of blankets. She pulled the black material close to her face – it was still warm from his body heat and felt good against her dampened skin. A faint aroma came from the collar – a soft underlay of spices made the back of her throat tingle. _

"_Make some room," he laughed. _

_Shuffling further to the edge of the small single bed, she felt his weight as he lay on top of the sheets at an attempt to warm her. He dropped an arm over her still lump that would be her figure and stroked back her hair from her face. Her eyes dropped as he murmured a "shush" into her ear, calming her, and making her blood pound all at once. _

_The next morning, he had gone. _

* * *

**Part Four**

He smiled at her still face; beautiful, even in death. Her lips still held there colour – a luscious pink in contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were closed and there was no visible wound; Draco could have easily fooled himself into believing she was sleeping. He brushed back her wild, tangled hair, kissed the top of her forehead – letting his lips linger against her cold skin for a few minutes – and whispered softly in her ear. Whispers of memories, promises and near chances. He laughed softly to himself as he reminisced how it felt to be with her – he felt more alive, more daring, and more at home than anywhere else in the world.

* * *

"_Careful, Malfoy," she murmured quietly as he dragged her down a deserted corridor. "You don't want us to get caught, do you?" _

"_Safe to say, I never saw you as the type to skip class," he smiled, lacing his fingers through hers, slowing slightly while a small group of lost first years hurried past. _

_She shrugged nonchalantly, "we had finished the task, _weeks_ ago," she mused. "What was the point." _

_He smiled at her, a devilish glint in his blue eyes. Her heart pounded, and she bit her bottom lip trying to cover her reddening cheeks. "Ow," she winced, biting in and breaking skin. _

_He tilted her head up with the touch of a slender finger, wiping away the blood that she had missed. His gentle touch made her mind whirr with endless possibilities. How she so desperately wanted to find out how he tasted; to see if if his lips were smooth; to feel his hand tangled in her hair and her hands wrap around the base of his neck as he held her closer by her waist. Her eyes poured into his as her slight blush and his quiet chuckle let them both know he knew what she was thinking. _

_She thought he would turn away, keep walking forward, leaving herself to be disappointed. She thought he would laugh at the idea. Instead, his actions caught her entirely off-guard._

_Draco smirked, wrapping one arm around her waist, and keeping the other hand entwined in his. She caught her breath, half expecting it to all be some form of harsh joke. He edged closer, studying her and causing her to melt under his warm embrace. This couldn't be right; no one would agree to this pairing. In fact, most people would frown upon it. It was unheard of, and everyone knew of Draco's nature. But, in it's sense of being so wrong made him seem all the more alluring; a danger that intrigued her beyond her imagination. _

_A bolt of electricity sparked through her making her insides sizzle. He kissed her with such a vehement passion she didn't believe to be possible. He was so tender; so careful with her, treating her like an ice sculptor – if he held her too most, she would melt awayl if he was not cautious enough, she would shatter. She pushed back with a strong force of love, filling her kiss with a sense of... of... _lust.

_Echoing footsteps from down the corridor forced them to reluctantly break apart. She struggled to get her breathing back down to a normal pace and she could swear her heart could be heard pounding for miles. Her face flushed a prominent red which Draco chuckled at, brushing her cheek with his cool hand. _

"_Got a hot flush there?" He asked. _

_She nodded, prodding him in the side with her elbow as she took several calming breathes. Faking physical pain and emotional hurt, Draco laughed as he playfully pulled her back into his arms, making her laugh. He kissed her lightly once, twice, three times as she settled into his arms. _


End file.
